


Over Before We Started [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (Well maybe it is open ended whether it is doomed), Angst, Doomed Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, End of the World, Getting Together, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The world is coming to an end, it is both worst and best time for confessions of love.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 17
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Over Before We Started [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “End of the World Sex” [B3] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

~

The world is coming to an end, and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it. The Avengers are going to die trying though, if there is a single chance they could stop this, they will take it.

The Avengers have less then 24 hours to get ready for the fight.

Steve is emboldened with the knowledge that this could be their last day. He approaches Thor, who he had been crushing on for years, for sex. What does it matter if Thor rejects him? or even if says yes? They are probably not going to live long enough for it to hurt. He honestly hopes that Thor rejects him, knowing that they could have had this all those years, but now being to late, that any chance was over before it started…

Thor loved him too. They spend the last few hours before the battle wrapped up in each other. Morning their world, everyone dear to them, each other, and their love that never got to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
